dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 4
Summary In the previous episode Jace was sent to get Talina from Hell. She hid before he got there but he found her in her hideout. He knocked her out gave her a picture of there kids, kissed her goodbye and returned to the Check-In Station. There he told King Yemma what happened and returned to Other World. Once there he called upon his old friend Caran for advice. After listening to his advice he began thinking of happier times. Meanwhile back in Hell Talina had agreed to work with Dr.Myuu and Dr. Gero on the new Baby android they were going to create. This android would have many of the same techniques and abilities Baby had but this android would be much stronger. Talina had a plan to keep the android from recking Earth, she would insert her spirit and purities into the android. Once that was done the part (a hand) would be installed and she could go to Earth. After that was done she could use her Instant Transmission to transport herself to Namek where she could undo all the damage she did. DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 4 ''4 Years Later...'' Sitting down on a rock inside her hideout Talina began thinking, time was drawing near and she had only a limited ammount of time to get the doctors' to install the special hand glove and take her to Earth. She already knew that the Z-Fighters had restored the damage done to Earth and that they had also healed all the people hurt by or because of them. But after there wish was over they were supposed to use the Namekian dragonballs when one mysteriously dissapeared. Sighing she had so much to do and she didn't think she could keep the ball safe for much longer, villains had already tried getting it from her. And the Earth's dragonballs had fallen into a deep chasm leaving one ball, she had been responsible for that because she had to undo what she did. Wincing at the pain in her soul from purging the Majin out she began putting her spirit in it, once she was all in all that was left was for her body to put the hand on and mold into it. Smiling the time was coming close, telling her body to get the glove they flew to the android where outside Gero and Myuu were arguing. Sneaking around the back she found her way inside and attachted the glove to the hand and then when she was done she commanded her body to break something and then mold into the hand. It obeyed and the doctors' came rushing in they assumed that it was just the wind through the open window. They began the activating process and they launched the android, sending her to Earth they tried to control her but she broke free. Melding from the androids' hand Talina stood up and collecting her spirit and some purity she reformed and looking up at the blue sky she smiled. She did it, she made it to Earth. "Now" she muttered "To Namek" in a flash she was gone and the android was left there only to collapse. **** "Prince" RT said, looking up Prince met his eyes and he spoke again "Why aren't mom and dad here?" Pausing Prince looked to a stone faced Tylie, together they did there best to explain. At the end of the story RT gave a small nod then walking into the room Keiko begans telling of him of Talina's time at Kami's Lookout and why she was there. Looking down at the floor with hot, angry hurt tears running down his cheeks he lights up with the glow of a Super Saiyan. Pushing his grandmother he screams at her that he wants his parents, he goes from the room crying and locking himself in the bathroom. Goku whispers something into Keiko's ears and she follows him into there room. Both crying Prince tries to comfort a still sobbing Tylie. Thinking about what had just been told to him RT looked up and at the roof and screamed "Why did you leave me, why?" he hugged his knees to his chest and cried. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages